Oh, What a Night!
by Skilener
Summary: Skipper and Marlene become more than just friends. Warning: This description speaks for itself.


**Note:**** A penguin and an otter are gonna do it in this story. This is your final warning to leave.**

**Note 2:**** Seriously. This story starts out innocently enough, but then they climb into bed together. You have been warned (twice, in fact).**

It was just another Friday night. Skipper and Marlene, who had been dating steady for a good year and a half now, were returning to Marlene's habitat from their weekly date at the Central Park Zoo snack bar.

**Marlene:** That was another wonderful evening, Skipper. I'm glad I got to share it with a great guy like you.

**Skipper:** The pleasure was all mine. I had a great time, too.

Marlene then gave Skipper a kiss, which he thoroughly enjoyed. But little did Skipper know that Marlene was planning something bigger.

**Marlene:** You know, Skipper, we really are more than friends.

**Skipper:** We sure are. You're my girlfriend, and I'm so lucky to have you.

**Marlene:** Skipper, maybe it's time we show it a little bit more. What do you think?

**Skipper:** You're right, Marlene. Tomorrow morning I'll tell the whole world that we're in love. I don't believe we should keep our feelings private anymore.

**Marlene:** _(She kisses him.)_ That's great, Skippy, but I was thinking we could do a little something tonight.

**Skipper:** Like?

Marlene put her arms around Skipper's body and turned him around to face her bed. She then pointed at it.

**Marlene:** Oh, won't you join me, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Well, I suppose. I am a bit tired after the training I did earlier with the boys and then from our date.

**Marlene:** Well, I hope you're not too tired.

**Skipper:** Why would you hope that? Don't tired people go to bed?

**Marlene:** No, Skipper, people full of energy and zest and love for each other go to bed, too. And before they fall asleep in each other's loving arms, they express their devotion to their lover.

It took Skipper a few moments to understand what Marlene was trying to tell him, but all of the sudden like a flash it suddenly came to him.

**Skipper:** Marlene, are you asking me to have sex with you?

**Marlene:** Only the best for the man that I love.

Skipper blushed. He loved Marlene deeply and she was beautiful, but sex? He had never really thought of himself or Marlene being sexual creatures before.

**Skipper:** But aren't you a virgin, Marlene?

**Marlene:** Aren't you?

**Skipper:** Well, yes, but–

**Marlene:** But nothing. Please, let's share this life experience together. There's no one on earth I could ever love like you.

Skipper then felt his heart begin to race. He wanted so much to make Marlene happy, but he didn't want things to get too far too fast. He wanted to make sure that she knew everything that she was getting into before he decided to make love to her.

**Skipper:** Marlene, I'm a bird, not a mammal. Are you sure you really want _me_ to do this with you? I don't even have a…well…you know…a…what male mammals have…an…a–

**Marlene:** A penis?

Skipper blushed – again.

**Skipper:** Well, yeah. I have this thing called–

**Marlene:** Yeah, I know, a cloaca. But I don't care, Skipper. It's you I really want. Plus, it's not what your junk is called that counts, it's how you use it.

Skipper couldn't help but laugh. He had never heard Marlene talk like this before.

**Skipper:** You sure, Marlene? You know that I take dumps with that same cloaca? Don't you find that kind of, I don't know, a turnoff?

**Marlene:** But you are a turn-on, honey.

She winked at him, then left him standing as she climbed into her bed.

**Marlene:** Room in here for two, you know. Come join me.

Skipper waddled over to Marlene's bed and climbed in. He gave Marlene a hug, and as he did so, Marlene pulled him on top of her. Skipper could feel it as Marlene spread her legs under him, but he resisted actually beginning to touch genitals with her.

**Skipper:** Only if you're sure, my love.

**Marlene:** I'm sure.

Skipper then lowered his cloaca is position with Marlene's vagina. As he began to romantically fondle Marlene's furry otter boobs, Skipper began slow thrusts on top of his lover.

**Marlene:** I love you, Skipper.

**Skipper:** I love you, too, Marlene.

As he began to pick up the rate of his thrusts, Marlene wrapped her legs around Skipper's rear and began to join in on the action.

**Marlene:** Oh, you're the best! You're the best!

**Skipper:** Quiet, Marlene, or we'll wake up the while zoo.

**Marlene:** I don't care! _(She suddenly began to yell louder)_ Oh, Skipper! Yes, Skipper! Harder, Skipper!

**Skipper:** Anything for you, Honey Bunches of Oats. Anything.

Marlene held on tighter to Skipper as he continued to thrust faster and faster.

Suddenly, Skipper realized that he was reaching the end – though he had just begun and found the experience quite pleasant, a release of a classified substance was about to occur at any moment.

**Skipper:** I…love…You…SO…MUCH!!!!! _AAhhhhhh!!_

Skipper pressed his cloaca as tightly against Marlene's vagina as he could as he released his material. She meant so much to him that she deserved every last drop.

It was at that point that Skipper was no longer a virgin. Neither was Marlene, for that matter.

**Marlene:** Oh, Skipper! That was terrific! Aren't you glad I that talked you into it after all?

**Skipper:** I wouldn't trade this moment for the world. I love you, Marlene. If we never do this again, I'll still love you, but you know what?

**Marlene:** What?

Skipper then rolled off of his lover and began to kiss her tenderly.

**Skipper:** I think I ought to marry you.

----------

_**Yes, this was written in a rush, but I have always believed that Skipper and Marlene needed to do it. I'm surprised no one beat me to it. If you think that you can write a better Skilene sex fic, you probably can and probably should.**_


End file.
